


>Dave: vibe check

by AllDaveKat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crack, Gen, Gen Z Slang, Meteorstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllDaveKat/pseuds/AllDaveKat
Summary: Dave is throwing some major shade and thats on periodt.
Relationships: Dave Strider & Karkat Vantas
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43





	>Dave: vibe check

Dave: fam im so salty  
Dave: i was spilling tea with the mayor last night just vibin together right  
Dave: btw i high key stan the mayor so hard  


Karkat: MOOD, THE MAYOR IS FUCKING GOALS.  


Dave: anyway terezi walks in and yeets a can at my head and yells "sksksksksk"  
Dave: im deadass rn sis i was shooketh  
Dave: shes so extra  


Karkat: OOF... YEAH THAT WASN'T VERY POGGERS OF HER, DAVE.  


Dave: yea no fuckin cap  


**Author's Note:**

> :y
> 
> i'm @alldavekat on [twitter](https://twitter.com/alldavekat) and [tumblr](https://alldavekat.tumblr.com)
> 
> my [homestuck rp discord server](https://discord.gg/Zmq9B9R) (18+)


End file.
